Texas, Past Tense
by alixxblack
Summary: A reflection on why Lucas Friar came to New York City. And why Zay Babineux *had* to follow him. (T for racial violence and violent behaviors depicted / No Ship)


Triggers: Racism, racial violence, and bullying

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, by the way. Just a fic lady writing fic for no pay.

* * *

Growing up in the South doesn't sound dangerous to most people anymore. What they don't know is that the racism is still present. It isn't strong most days, as subtle as a spring breeze on a cloudless day. But it was still there, and still threatened everyone.

As for Zay Babineux, the threat was every single day.

For years he attended an all black school. Well, pretty much all black school. Latinos, Whites, Asians, and what-have-you races went there too, but the population was small. Zay had been just so used to saying whatever he wanted about whomever he wanted – that was the local culture. Well, maybe not "local" per se.

When his family moved him across town into a suburb nearby a well-known local ranch – Friar Farm – he knew that he was in trouble. He would never make friends. He would never fit in, and most importantly – he'd never be able to trust anyone's word.

The school year started slowly. Zay kept to himself, occasionally saying something too loudly and getting bullied by some of the star athletes. Kids who liked to do FFA would occasionally suggest Zay come work their ranches for free, a level of racism that he expected. However, he never expected that one of the lunch ladies would ignore him when he tried to get his lunch in her line. Zay learned after a month that he should just get a la carte meals instead.

Then one day, closer to Christmas, Lucas Friar ran into Zay in the halls. It had become habit for Zay to pick up books and dropped things, unless he wanted to get punched in the face, so he just did it. Teachers turned their heads, and the ones that spoke up about it typically would find themselves without a job. Zay had his suspicions that the principal was racist.

While Zay picked up Lucas' things he apologized for the accident. Lucas Friar – of course it had bee the Friar Farm prince - didn't get a chance to speak because someone uttered something horrific, something that Zay refuses to remember clearly. The one word that nobody should ever say to anybody ever…

"Excuse you?" Lucas Frair growled. Zay stuttered thing that he was finally replying to him. In actuality, he had said it to the cruel kid passing in the hallway; "I said excuse you, or didn't you hear me?" His voice was kind enough afterwards but when the kid laughed Lucas stepped forward and yanked the kid backwards until he fell on his back. Lucas lifted a cowboy boot clad foot and placed it on the guy's chest; "I don't want to hear you utter that word again. Or so help me, God, I will make you regret your ignorance."

Zay didn't talk to Lucas for weeks. Although, he did find that the abusive nature of his school experience was altered. Things got better and as such he started communicating more during classes. He started insert his opinion on different subjects. Before long he even had a few casual friends. Goofy country kids, actually. People he never thought would like him.

When Lucas Friar did talk to Zay again it was under less than ideal circumstances. Someone was shouting absurdities at Zay one weekend afternoon at a movie theater. He was just going to see the latest Marvel movie; he loved comics and had the cash to attend it after a few extra chores. Out of nowhere Lucas Friar came in and punched each person squarely in the stomach, and then grabbed Zay's shoulder to direct him away from the others; "Ignore those guys. I think they learned their lesson."

From then on out for the rest of the school year the two were best friends. Lucas Friar and Zay Babineux were just buds. Nobody saw one without the other and everyone just knew why. Zay was black and Lucas was his guard. Lucas was his Avenger, that's what he'd eventually be called after "the incident."

The incident took place on the first day of seventh grade. Zay was in gym class and was late to school because his bus forgot to pick him up. He had to change in the locker room by himself, or least he thought he was alone. Turned out that the same guy that brought Lucas and Zay together as friends was hiding in the shower until Zay was down to his underwear.

Then he stepped out and wacked Zay with a book once. Then twice. Then until he was bleeding. He then picked Zay up by his ankles and dragged him into the showers. He kicked him until he couldn't get up and left hot water running over his skin. But he didn't clean his sneakers off, and Lucas Friar saw a streak of blood when he suddenly joined the rest of the class for stretches.

It would only be a few hours before Lucas would corner him in the empty lunchroom in between classes. It would only be a few minutes later that teachers would be pulled Lucas Friar from that guy's back with bloodied fists and a busted lip. The nurse called an ambulance, but even faster than that Lucas Friar's father was in the building escorting his son out with a scowl on his fact – talking to someone about a flight to New York City.

From that day forward, Zay Babinbeux would be without his best friend.

Zay Babineux would have no avenger.

Zay Babineux would not have Lucas Friar.

The year that followed was disgusting. He was punched, kicked, slapped, tripped, and tossed in a dumpster so many times that he had to stop counting at one hundred. And that was just the first month.

Just after Christmas break, though, Zay found himself in a situation. A situation that meant standing up for himself… for the first time really ever…

"You don't have Lucas Friar to save your sorry black ass now, do you?" He said.

"And killing me won't make your daddy forget that you're just another disappointment." Zay shoved him and the rest would eventually be a blurry memory.

Zay wouldn't remember what happened next, but when he woke up his mother was flashing two tickets to New York City, saying that maybe he needed a little more Lucas Friar in his life. Zay didn't know what he had gotten himself into but he couldn't wait to surprise his best friend.


End file.
